Demon
The Demon is part of the Resistance. It is divided into two different jobs: Demon Slayer and Demon Avenger. They are of the Warrior branch, specializing with One-Handed Blunt Weapons for Demon Slayer and Desperados for Demon Avenger. Additionally, they have a special shield called Demon Aegis which grows as the Demon strengthens. He used to be one of the Black Mage's commanders until the Black Mage betrayed him and killed his family. The Demon tried to defeat the Black Mage but was overwhelmed and sealed in an egg for a century. However, he was able to crush the Black Mage's defenses which allowed Freud and Mercedes to weaken him further. In present day, he was picked up by the Resistance and agreed to join them in order to make the Black Mage suffer. Story The Demon's story begins at the Temple of Time, approximately a hundred years ago. The Demon had served under the Black Mage for many years, and suddenly realizes he had became an absolute ruler and could no longer serve him. He encounters his henchman, Mastema, and demands her who she serves. After she admits her loyalty to the Demon, he tells her to deliver a letter to the Heroes. Despite the concern, she agrees. Earlier that day, there was a meeting between the Demon and the three other Black Wing commanders: Orchid, Von Leon and Arkarium. During the meeting, they mentioned that the Black Mage demanded everything destroyed. This alarms the Demon, as his family was located near Leafre, one of the burning sites. He quickly leaves to that destination. However, all he could find was a locket of his deceased mother and brother. Back in the current time, the vengeful Demon attacks Arkarium as he tries to enter the Black Mage's throne, but to no avail. Arkarium summons a few Lykas, but are quickly defeated by the Demon . As Arkarium is about to make an all out attack on the Demon, the Black Mage opens up his doors, granting the Demon permission to enter. The Demon engages the Black Mage in a fierce fight. However, the Demon is no match for his master and ends up being sealed in a large egg. Fortunately, the Demon severely crushes the Black Mage's defenses which would soon allow victory for the Heroes. In present day, the Demon finds his energy dropping. He quickly breaks out and finds himself in the Black Wings' base in Edelstein, and realizes that he has dramatically weakened. When the Black Wings Rabbit Guards attempt to capture him, the Demon kills them with ease. J, a Resistance member who just witnessed the whole thing, explains the situation. The Demon collapses and faints, but is quickly brought to the Resistance hideout. In the Resistance Base, the Demon begins to recap all the events. He then overhears the other Resistance members talking about him, and J takes the Demon out of the room. The rest of the Resistance members start interrogating him. They eventually come to the conclusion to recruit him into the Resistance in order to be able to defeat the Black Wings. Knowing that the Black Wings will get into his way, he agrees to join them. From then on, the Demon is bent on revenge, tracking down the Black Mage for the rest of his life to avenge his family, and killing those who betrayed him. Mastery Demon Avenger The Demon Avenger uses only HP for his skills and his overall damage inflicted on enemies depends on it. Avenger also has no MP nor DF; this saves mesos since Mana potions do not have to be bought. However, Demon Avenger is extremely reliant on HP in order to use most of his abilities, but is countered with various passive skills. Thanks to Exceed, Demon Avenger is extremely agile in attacking and possesses higher damage than Demon Slayer, letting him take down enemies quickly. However, he trades in defense and his health in order to become powerful. To view Demon Avenger's skill list, click here. Demon Slayer Instead of using MP, the Demon Slayer uses DF (Demon Force). Unlike MP, DF cannot be recovered with potions or over time (except with a skill given at third job advancement). Instead, DF is recovered by inflicting damage on monsters. On the other hand, Demon Force is more convenient than MP; Demon Lash and Max Fury replenish DF at an extremely rapid rate, and the absence of MP saves mesos on potions. However, Max DF can only be increased by a newer Demon Aegis, which is acquired after every job advancement. Despite being a Warrior class, Demon Slayer possesses many area of effect skills, allowing him to effectively wipe out mobs with ease. He also boasts high damage, high defense, and can inflict status ailments, which also lets him take down bosses without getting seriously injured. However, unlike most other classes, Demon Slayer uses some of his HP for his skills, even more than Spearmen. To view Demon Slayer's skill list, click here. Job Advancements Starting as a Demon, you receive your first job advancement immediately after you complete the tutorial. For the second job advancement, reach level 30. Accept the quest given by Elex, then head over to the secret portal in Edelstein Park 3 and defeat Mastema's cat form. Talk to her, then meet her back at the Resistance Base to receive advancement. For the third job, reach level 60. Accept Mastema's quest and agree to meet her back at the secret area in Edelstein Park 3. Defeat her dimensional copy and talk to her again to receive the advancement. For the fourth job, reach level 100. Accept Mastema's quest and agree to meet her at the Path of Time. Defeat the Demon's Past Self and then be warped back to the Resistance base. Talk to Mastema again for the final advancement. Gallery BtAvenger.png|Demon Avenger selection button BtSlayer.png|Demon Slayer selection button File:Demon Avenger Male.png|Current Demon Avenger artwork File:Demon Slayer Male.png|Current Demon Slayer artwork File:Demon Slayer logo.png|Demon Slayer Legends logo File:Demon Slayer GMS Trailer|Demon Slayer trailer (GMS) File:Demon Avenger KMS Trailer|Demon Avenger trailer (KMS) Trivia *Demon is the first ex-commander of the Black Mage to join the Resistance. *His brother, Damien, is not actually dead. Instead, he became a Black Mage Commander. *Demon is the second class which allows players to choose their path from the beginning, the first being Luminous. *Demon Avenger is the sixth class to have voice acting for his skills, the first being Luminous, followed by Hayato, Kaiser, Kanna, and Angelic Buster, and is preceded by Xenon. *Demon is the second class who is not a human, the first being Mercedes, and is preceded by Kaiser and Angelic Buster. Category:Resistance Category:Black Mage Commanders